


handle

by yunh0



Category: GOT7
Genre: Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Overstimulation, Punishment, Sub Yugyeom, Vibrator, degration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunh0/pseuds/yunh0
Summary: jaebum loves to watch yugyeom unfold for him right in his hands





	handle

jaebum couldn’t help but smirk to himself as he unwrapped his amazon package. through all the bubble wrap, there sat a small pink vibrator with a rubber band looking thing attached to the back of it. perfect, he thought. perfect for a well-deserved punishment for the youngest in the dorm. perfect way to get back at him for teasing the leader. he held it in his hands before flipping the switch, watching it bounce in his hands with a small buzzing sound. he grinned and turned it back off. 

“yugyeom!” jaebum yelled out. “whaaaat?” the younger whined from another room. “come here!” jaebum calls, smiling at the groan that followed. 

and in came a sleepy, messy haired, and slouched yugyeom. “what do you want? i’m tired.” the young boy asks. jaebum gets up from his desk and goes to close and lock his door. yugyeoms eyes follow him in a confused manner. “what’s going on?” yugyeoms voice trails off as his eyes land on the opened box. he looks up at jaebum, a smirk plastered on his face. “strip.” jaebums voice low and eyes dark. yugyeom blinks. “do you have ears?” jaebum says as he stands up, walking towards the other boy. “w-what’s going on?” yugyeom exclaims, backing away. “do you think you’re hot shit? teasing me and rubbing on every fucking guy you see? how fucking horny are you, slut?” jaebum growls in his ear. yugyeom only gulps. “now do as i said and strip.” he finishes. 

yugyeom does what he’s told after the second time, feeling even more vulnerable. “lay down.” jaebum says, his back facing the younger. “o-on the bed?” he asks. “floor.” jaebum almost cuts off. yugyeom lowers himself onto the cold floor, flinching at the temperature. yugyeom lies down and places his hands beside his sides and waits patiently but fearfully for the olders next actions. yugyeoms stomach churns at the sound of metal rattling across the room. 

jaebum turns around with the vibrator and handcuffs in his hands. “sit up.” he says. yugyeom grunts and does as told, his hands forcefully brought behind his back to be cuffed. jaebum pushed his body back down gently. jaebum straddles yugyeoms thighs and wraps the vibrator around the tip of his hardening cock. “hyung- don’t.. you don’t have to do-“ yugyeom cuts himself off with a pathetic whine. jaebum relentlessly flips the switch to the highest setting, standing back up and turning his chair to look at the boy. 

yugyeom writhed vigorously, his hands digging into the cuffs. “jaebum- p-please..” yugyeoms voice barely audible. “you can’t even take this, imagine if i fucked you right now.” jaebum states. yugyeom groans loudly and twitches violently. jaebum felt himself become painfully hard at the situation and the sight of the other boy. he palmed himself through his pants and groaned quietly. he stared at yugyeom attentively, his mind jumping all over the place. yugyeom whimpered noisily and bit his lip in an attempt to stop his tears pleading to fall from his eyes. 

“you want me to call someone else in to see you like this? would you like that, puppy?” jaebum asks, still pleasuring himself. yugyeom shakes his head. “no no please, jaebum. please don’t- fuck.” yugyeom pleads through whines. jaebum chuckles dryly and stands up. yugyeom watches him with wide eyes. “jaebum! please don’t! please- f- shit.” yugyeom arches his back. jaebum leaves the room with a smirk. yugyeom lets his tears fall as he feels his orgasm deep in his stomach. 

the door squeaks open and in comes jaebum and- yugyeoms heart falls. bambam. yugyeom cranes his neck away from both of them, sobbing out. “j-jaebum. can i cum, please..” yugyeom weakly asks. “should he?” yugyeom hears jaebum whisper to bambam. he whimpers out a choked sob and closes his legs together. “mm. i don’t know. he should beg for it.” bambam responds purposely loud enough for the younger to hear. “yeah, yugyeom. go on.” jaebum says. yugyeom cries out, the ability to hold his tears and orgasm back become harder and harder by the second. “please let me cum. i’ve been so good and i’ve done everything you said. i’ve been so good- f- i deserve it, please.” he blabbers desperately. “good puppy. cum for us.” jaebum says. yugyeom doesn’t waste any time before he cums on his stomach. 

“please turn it off.. it- it hurts.” yugyeom whines and looks up at the two others. they smile devilishly at him and never move a muscle. yugyeoms sensitivity skyrockets immediately, crying out louder than ever. “think you can handle two orgasms in a row, whore?” bambam suddenly says. yugyeom shakes his head with his life. “i can’t, i can’t.. please turn it off. i can’t take it.” yugyeom begs pathetically. “i’m afraid we can’t do that, yugie.” jaebum teases. yugyeom lets out a drawn out high pitched groan and thrashes against the floor. “so cute.” bambam says. yugyeom sobs harder and looks up at the ceiling with teary eyes. 

mere minutes went by and yugyeom was once again begging to cum pathetically. “p-please jaebumie.. i deserve it so much. i’ve been so good. fu- please.” yugyeom says weakly. bambam hums in thought. “ok baby.” jaebum says. yugyeom lets out a groan from the bottom of his throat, arching his back, eyes rolling back, and trembling as he cums for the second time. “hyung.. i seriously- i c- i can’t do anymore. i’m too sensitive.” yugyeom protests, only laughter following. yugyeom gasps as the vibrator shifts to an even more sensitive spot. yugyeom screams out, his cuffs rattling loudly. “please! please turn it off! f-fuck please!” yugyeom pleads. jaebum and bambam exchange looks before doing nothing. they watch yugyeom moan and sob in silence. 

after a few more loud moan and sob-filled minutes, yugyeom cums without permission, his body going weak and his tears never stopping their trails. jaebum walks over to him and switches it off then pulling it off him. yugyeom pants heavily and tries to stop his crying. “you’ve been so good, yugie..” bambam coos as he unlocks his cuffs. bambam slides the cuffs somewhere else and kisses yugyeom gently and cups his face with his hands. yugyeom hums softly into the olders mouth, his voice noticeably hoarse. jaebum pads nervously over to the two, leaning down to caress yugyeoms face softly. “i’m sorry, puppy. you’re so good.” jaebum whispers. yugyeoms nods and tries his best to stay awake.


End file.
